


in a medium other than art

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, like they're just in love, they're in love bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: above all else, orion was a romantic.warning: some smut but per usual there's not a lot of emphasis on it
Relationships: Norwin/Orion (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	in a medium other than art

Above all else, Orion was a romantic.

Deep, velvety red rose petals were scattered across plush, newly washed sheets. The room was lit only by candles-- their lights flickered on the edges of the room, casting it in a warm light. There was a floral, yet sweet scent to the room…

“ _Honeysuckle?_ ” Norwin thought to himself, a soft, endearing smile upon his face. “ _How cheesy of him._ ”

A glimmer caught the sylvan’s eye, as he glanced over to the bedside table. Surrounded by more candles was a bottle of relatively-fancy champagne, and two flute glasses beside it. Peering beyond the bed, the window’s curtains were closed, but the littlest peek of moonlight cast itself upon the room. As cheesy as it was, as absolutely, _disgustingly_ sappy and romantic such an action was, Norwin found the setup quite nice. 

“You went all out,” He commented, pulling his hood off his head, ears twitching slightly.

Orion was as pampered and dressed-up as the rest of the room, in a fancy maroon suit (which had gotten quite a bit wrinkled. Norwin knew of the plans for the night, and was a tad bit impatient for it to begin.), with a rose pinned to his lapel. 

“But of course,” He replied, slightly breathless, cheeks flushed. “I would go to the ends of the earth for you, my love.”

Norwin couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped from him. “You’re such a fool, Orion,” He said, combing his hand through his hair, taking out the ribbon that kept his ponytail together as he did. His eyes met Orion’s, eyelids low as he flung the hair tie aside, walking up to him slowly. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “I appreciate the whole setup, but you really didn’t have to do so much. Tonight isn’t any special night.”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Orion rebutted, shaking his head, as he placed his hands on Norwin’s hips, “The night doesn’t need to be special for something like this. Allow me to treat you every once in a while.”

A pale hand rose, cupping the other man’s cheek. “Orion, dearest,” Norwin began, running his thumb over his cheekbone, “You treat me all the time. Too often, if I’m being honest.”

“Preposterous! How could you think such a thing?” He said, a look of offense on his face for a brief moment, before the act broke, and his lips cracked into an adoring smile.

With a small laugh, he pulled Orion into a soft, loving kiss. Norwin’s hand shifted to his short blonde hair, running through the fluffy strands, tugging on them. A cute, little whimper escaped Orion’s throat, his ears quivering ever so slightly. 

Norwin smirked. The bodyguard was normally so smooth, so suave. But he was absolute putty in Norwin’s hands. He pulled away, catching Orion’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting it before pulling away fully. Orion’s breath caught, and his ears twitched again.

Orion’s face was painted in shades of red and pink, nose and cheeks covered in a dusting of blush. “How very forward of you,” He whispered, grip tightening slightly on Norwin’s hips.

The purple-haired Sylvan’s ears fluttered softly at the sight. “Perhaps, perhaps.” His hands began to trail down Orion’s chest, unbuttoning the suit jacket he had on. “But be honest, dear, you enjoy it.” His tone was one of flitting tease, of coy directness, that only served to deepen Orion’s blush.

In a breathless, sweet whisper, he replied, “...You’re correct, my love.”

Sliding his hands under the suit jacket, Norwin pushed it off Orion’s shoulders. It fell to the floor in a heap, and he got to work on unbuttoning the shirt next. “You always get so flustered when I do this,” He began, glancing up every couple of moments. “I’m just taking your shirt off.”

“Why do you insist on teasing me so?” He replied, heart damn near beating out of his chest.

The other man only shrugged in an air of nonchalance. “Oh, I don’t know. You’re quite cute when you’re so blush-y and bashful,” He stopped for a moment, fingers hanging onto the button, running his thumb over it. “If I could bottle your blush and use it as paint, I absolutely would. But all I can do is memorize the color and hope I can recreate it,” He looked up at Orion, his eyes filled with adoration, anticipation, love. “And the more I tease you, the more I get to see it.”

Oh, how could Norwin twist words this way, making Orion’s heart beat fast in his chest, and make his entire body feel warm? “And here I thought that I would try taking the lead tonight.”

Norwin paused from unbuttoning, processing what he had just heard. After a short, heavy moment, a broad smile appeared on Norwin’s face. “Is that so, my dear?”

Orion knew what was coming, and felt his body grow hot. He could only hum in agreeance.

“Well,” Norwin finished unbuttoning Orion’s shirt, pushing it off much like the jacket before. The air felt cold around Orion’s now-bare chest and torso, and he shivered at the sensation. “You can definitely try.”

Norwin’s long, slender fingers trailed down Orion’s chest once more, drawing shapes into his skin. Everywhere he touched felt simultaneously cold and hot, like fireworks had sprung from where skin met skin. His hands kept falling down, down-- until his fingers looped under Orion’s waistband, running along his hips gently before coming together to undo the button on his pants. 

Orion moaned softly. He wasn’t sure what was so attractive about Norwin acting like this, but he absolutely found it _wonderful_. 

Norwin’s hands planted themselves on Orion’s waist, his lips catching his partner’s, slowly pushing him towards the bed. Orion fell onto it, arms wrapped around Norwin, the petals from the sheets being lifted into the air and slowly falling back down. 

His heart was going to give out, Orion was sure, as Norwin began to pull down his pants. The butterflies in his stomach were going to lift him off and carry him away through the window. This was far from the first time he and Norwin had done this-- but by Ilia above, he always felt as giddy and warm as the first time. 

Without breaking their kisses, Orion reached for Norwin’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons himself, in an impatient attempt to take it off. Norwin chuckled, sitting up from where he was leaning over Orion on the bed, and quickly took off his shirt with ease. He went back down to kiss Orion, taking his wrists in either hand and holding them to the mattress, making the man gasp, shaking slightly.

Norwin’s grasp was firm, yet gentle. He pushed onto Orion’s wrists with a loving hold against the bed, enveloped in soft sheets, with rose petals tickling his skin. He relished in the feeling, taking in every breath, every sound and every moan. 

Oh, how in _love_ Orion was, with every second of this. 

A skillful hand dipped below his boxers, a loud moan was muffled on kiss-swollen lips.

Norwin adored every noise that Orion made. He was never one attuned to sound, always finding that art and written words were his mediums of choice, but hearing how much of an absolute _mess_ Orion was in his hands was music to Norwin’s ears. He felt them flick, catching every little nuance of Orion’s voice as he bucked into Norwin’s hand.

His lips moved from Orion’s mouth, to his cheek, down to his neck, his collarbone-- all producing a new and beautiful sound with each kiss. How wonderful, the gift of hearing. 

Norwin opened his eyes momentarily to catch a glimpse of Orion under him. Orion’s eyelids fluttered with every touch, his blush as red as it could possibly be. 

How absolutely astounding, the gift of sight. 

His hand pulled away, earning a whine from Orion. The man’s eyes were pleading, his breath heavy, his lips wet and swollen.

“Cute,” Norwin cooed. “So pretty and endearing.” He tilted Orion’s chin up, looking at him through heavy-lidded yellow ochre eyes. “You’re so beautiful like this, my dear.”

Norwin leaned forward, pressing the softest of kisses to Orion’s lips. 

“I must paint quite the picture for you,” Orion whispered.

“Oh, I can only _wish_ that I could recreate something like _this_ in art.”

Their lips caught again, Norwin’s hands moving _exactly_ to where he knew Orion wanted them. 

And upon plush, adorned sheets, in a room lit only by the flickering of candlelight, a pair of hearts beat in tandem. Soft breaths and sighs rang into still air, lips were pressed against warm skin. This was a moment for the two-- a feeling that couldn’t be expressed in any other medium.

**Author's Note:**

> hey check out my tumblr and/or twitter for info on my writing uwu
> 
> tumblr: @wormprint  
> twitter: @wormprint
> 
> thanks!


End file.
